Once Upon a Time in Michigan
by HRL
Summary: La rencontre, l'approche, la soirée. House et Cuddy, il y a une vingtaine d'années.
1. Acte I : La rencontre

Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'étais là à regarder le slow de House & Cuddy dans le 6x07 et d'un seul coup, sans me demander mon avis, mon cerveau s'est mis en marche et j'ai été obligée de me mettre à écrire.  
Au début, j'étais partie pour coller à la série en tout points, et puis finalement, mon inspiration est parti sur autre chose et j'ai pris de petites libertés, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Malgré tout, j'essaie de faire le plus de références possibles à ce qui est dit dans la série.  
Autre chose, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur House qui n'est pas du drama et ça fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi léger donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop nul ^^  
(Ah et je sais, le titre est nul mais j'ai rien de mieux à proposer pour le moment xD)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla. Merci David Shore de me les prêter !

_Bonne Lecture =)_

* * *

**Acte 1 : La rencontre**

L'amphithéâtre se remplissait petit à petit. Plus que quelques minutes et le cours commencerait. La jeune fille, assise dans le rang du milieu sorti son bloc note et regarda autour d'elle. Il était encore en retard.  
En effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un jeune homme arriva d'un pas nonchalant, ayant l'air peu embarrassé d'arriver après le début du cours. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

- Tiens, tu me demandes mon avis maintenant? Tu ne te gênes pas d'habitude ! répliqua-t-elle sans daigner le regarder, faisant mine de ne pas se soucier de lui.

- D'accord, j'avoue que j'essayais simplement d'être gentil afin de te mettre dans mon lit au plus vite, mais tu m'as apparemment démasqué ! répondit le jeune homme en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

- Dans tes rêves House ! grogna-t-elle en levant enfin vers lui un regard courroucé.

- Taisez-vous là haut, les sermonna le professeur, n'appréciant pas être interrompu par leurs chamailleries pendant son cours. Décidemment, ces deux là n'arrêtaient jamais. Et pourtant, cela faisait à peine une semaine que les cours avaient repris.

La jeune fille lança cette fois un regard meurtrier à son voisin. Il faut dire que Lisa Cuddy détestait se faire remarquer en plein cours, surtout au début de l'année. Mais il ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. Et elle voyait à son regard qu'il s'apprêtait encore à se foutre d'elle.

- A choisir, je préfèrerais mourir étouffé entre tes seins plutôt que d'être foudroyé par ton regard Ô combien effrayant, murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et détourna les yeux. Intérieurement, elle souriait. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle l'avait rencontré et même s'il était incroyablement insupportable, elle était intriguée. Subjuguée. Et, sans vouloir l'admettre, affreusement attirée par lui.

Tout avait commencé la semaine précédente, à la bibliothèque.

_**Flash Back**_

Elle était arrivée à l'université trois jours plus tôt. Sa rentrée s'était bien passée, elle avait réussi à se construire un bon emploi du temps et avait déjà rencontré quelques personnes sympas. L'année s'annonçait plutôt bien.  
Elle était en direction de la bibliothèque, à la recherche des derniers livres qui lui manquaient pour ses cours. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle se dirigea vers un comptoir derrière lequel un jeune homme était étalé d'un air nonchalant, les pieds sur le bureau et une sucette à la bouche, lisant un livre dont elle ne pouvait voir le titre.

- Bonjour, j'aurai besoin de mes livres de cours.

Sans détacher les yeux de son bouquin, il lui tendit la main, lui faisant signe de lui donner son emploi du temps.

- Ambitieuse, complexée et fêtarde, marmonna-t-il en parcourant son emploi du temps en diagonale.

- Excuse-moi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Ton emploi du temps est surchargé, mais aucun de tes cours n'est avant 11heures, et personne ne va aux cours de Lamb à moins d'avoir quelque chose à prouver parce que Seagal enseigne la même chose mais donne de meilleures notes, déclara-t-il.

Elle était bouche bée. D'habitude, c'est elle qui avait LA réplique capable de faire taire n'importe qui et voilà que cet abruti arrogant l'avait psychanalysée en moins de 2 minutes. Et maintenant, il daignait enfin lui accorder son attention en lui offrant un sourire narquois et avec des yeux moqueurs. Et quels yeux ! Elle se sentait tellement stupide, à ne rien dire, hypnotisée par ses yeux alors qu'il venait ouvertement de se foutre d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque qu'il se leva et s'éloigna pour aller chercher ses livres. Il revint avec, quelques minutes plus tard et les posa sur le comptoir à côté d'elle, lui tendant un formulaire à signer et retournant aussitôt à son livre, sans un regard supplémentaire pour elle.  
Ne voulant pas se ridiculiser d'avantage, elle prit ses livres et s'éloigna rapidement en fulminant, se jurant que la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait, il ferait les frais de son sale caractère et de ses répliques pouvant fermer le clapet de n'importe qui.

A la sortie de la bibliothèque, elle croisa une de ses camarades de classe, une gentille rouquine qui avait redoublé son année et avait donc pris son temps pour faire visiter le campus à Cuddy. En voyant le regard meurtrier de la brunette, regarda derrière elle pour voir qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle aperçut finalement la source de ses tourments.

- Ah, je vois que tu as rencontré Gregory House ! dit-elle en riant. « Ne t'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

Cuddy ne répondit rien mais répéta mentalement le nom plusieurs fois. « Gregory House ». Elle ne le lâcherait pas comme ça. Plus que pour défendre sa dignité qui en avait pris un coup, l'intelligence, l'arrogance et la façon dont l'avait ignorée le jeune homme l'avait fascinée. Elle avait peut être enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête et sa curiosité lui donnait envie de le connaître d'avantage.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée, l'après-midi même, à arpenter les couloirs de l'école de médecine pour voir les listes des différents groupes de cours. Elle trouva finalement le nom tant cherché dans un cours d'endocrinologie et s'y inscrit à son tour, bien décidée à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Pour le reste, c'est lui qui avait fait tout le travail. Elle s'était assise près de lui au premier cours, feignant l'indifférence tandis que lui ne se souvenait apparemment pas qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Il avait pris la peine de se présenter et avait aussitôt fait des remarques sur son physique à elle, et sur le fait qu'il était persuadé que leurs deux corps étaient compatibles. Elle s'était fait un véritable plaisir de le rembarrer et depuis, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Il ne l'avait plus lâchée, s'asseyant à côté d'elle à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours mais elle avait appris à apprécier cette confrontation verbale permanente entre eux. Et elle savait que lui aussi aimait ça. Elle avait vu la surprise dans son regard la première fois qu'elle avait répliqué à ses idioties, mais elle fut vite remplacé par de la curiosité et il lui avait adressé un léger sourire en coin. Il adorait qu'elle lui tienne tête et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il trichait sur elle, elle le savait aussi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière qu'il ait assez confiance en son intellect à elle pour se permettre de copier ses réponses. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas idiote, et l'endocrinologie étant sa matière préférée, elle aurait de brillants résultats. Mais savoir que cet énergumène, qui était aussi un génie, triche sur elle, l'emplissait d'une fierté qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle n'était à la fac que depuis quelques jours et voilà qu'un garçon avait déjà réussi à lui retourner le cerveau. Ça n'allait pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle allait lui en faire baver.

« Le dosage de L'hémoglobine glyquée aussi appelée HbA1c a pour but ….. Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Utilise ton propre cerveau House », écrit-elle à la fin de sa phrase. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le vit lire sa phrase avec étonnement. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire, appréciant de plus en plus le caractère bien trempé de sa jolie voisine.

Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient _vraiment_ intéressantes.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	2. Acte II : L'approche

Bon, j'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui-là ! C'est parce que dans ce chapitre, je m'éloigne de la série mais j'avais besoin de ce passage pour la suite, j'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! J'ai presque terminé le prochain (et dernier!) chapitre donc il arrivera incessament sous peu =)

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Acte 2 : L'approche**

Cuddy errait dans les couloirs de la fac, désespérément vides. Elle n'en espérait pas moins. En ce samedi après-midi, elle avait eu un besoin irrépressible de calme et de solitude et l'enceinte de l'université lui avait parut être l'endroit le plus adéquat. En effet, les étudiants qui arpentaient d'habitudes ses couloirs étaient bien trop occupés à profiter de leur week-end pour venir dans ce lieu qu'ils fréquentaient déjà toute la semaine.  
Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de croiser un professeur, mais personne qui ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Lassée de tourner en rond, elle finit par sortir pour profiter de l'air qui était encore doux et s'assit sur les marches de l'université.  
Elle qui avait improvisé cette promenade pour arrêter de ressasser ses idées noires, cela avait été un échec. Voilà qu'elle se remettait déjà à penser au coup de téléphone qu'elle avait passé à sa famille. Au ton distant de sa mère et aux reproches de son père. Sans parler de sa sœur qui n'avait pas daigné lui parler. Elle soupira tristement et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser toute pensée désagréable mais quelques larmes vinrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer, se disant qu'il était peut-être mieux de les laisser sortir.  
Cependant, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient la titrèrent de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension.  
House. La dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir à ce moment précis.

- « Oh Lisa Cuddy, pourquoi tant de désespoir ? » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Pour une fois, va te trouver une autre victime, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre à tes stupidités ! » Soupira-t-elle en reniflant.

- « Pourquoi ? T'as tes règles ? » Demanda-t-il, tentant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère encore une fois.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé mais ne répondit pas, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale et surtout, arrêter les lames de couler.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, se demandant ce qui pouvait faire pleurer une fille qui avait pourtant un si fort caractère.

Elle se figea, surprise par sa soudaine proximité et la douceur avec laquelle il lui avait parlé. Gregory House était arrogant, moqueur, narcissique. Il n'était pas doux, et encore moins avec elle.

- « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante, guettant le moindre signe de moquerie.

- « Je ne sais pas… Je suis juste curieux j'imagine. »

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida que puisqu'il était là et qu'il semblait apparemment enclin à écouter ses malheurs, elle pouvait toujours se confier un peu, cela lui ferait du bien.

- « C'est ma famille », dit-elle la voix étranglée. « Mes parents, ma sœur. Je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec eux, c'est comme si je ne faisais pas vraiment partie de leur famille. Je viens encore de me disputer avec mon père au téléphone. »

- « Ouais… Je connais ça », murmura House. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de se confier mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul lorsqu'il avait entendu le désespoir de la jeune fille. Quelque part, ça le soulageait d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle, même si les relations qu'elle avait avec sa famille n'étaient pas forcément aussi tendues que celles qu'il avait avec son père. En tout cas, il ne lui souhaitait pas. Elle ne le méritait définitivement pas.

Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose de gentil pour changer mais ne savait pas trop choisir ses mots. De plus, elle le regardait les yeux larmoyants, pensant probablement qu'il allait lui parler de ses problèmes à son tour.

- « Pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de biche ! Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, j'ai une part de mystère à conserver si je veux que tu continues à être attirée par moi et que tu finisses par me supplier de te faire sauvagement l'amour. »

- « Je ne suis absolument pas attirée par toi ! » répliqua-t-elle un peu vite, retrouvant son aplomb.

Il sourit. Il aimait définitivement mieux la voir comme ça, avec ce sourire qu'elle retenait au coin de ses lèvres et cette lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- « Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- « Déprimée ne veut pas dire désespérée House, je ne coucherais pas avec toi. »

- « Ça alors ! Par sortir, j'entendais aller s'amuser un peu, resto, bowling, ciné… Et toi, tu penses directement à m'arracher mes vêtements ! Quelle perverse tu fais ! »

- « C'est ça, échange les rôles… » dit-elle en secouant la tête, dépitée, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle croisa ses yeux et vit se petit air triste qu'il prenait, sûrement celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles du campus. « C'est d'accord ! » Soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Après tout, elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et il était le candidat parfait. Drôle, intelligent, avec un sacré caractère, elle était certaine de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Il était 20h05. Il avait promis de passer la chercher à 19 heures 30 après qu'elle lui eût expliqué où était sa chambre universitaire, mais son manque de ponctualité de l'étonnait guère. A vrai dire, elle s'y attendait tellement qu'elle n'en était pas vexée le moins du monde. Elle s'était donc plongée dans la lecture d'un livre médical lorsqu'il tambourina à la porte, aux alentours de 20h10.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas et esquissa un léger sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait troqué ses éternels T-shirt à l'effigie de groupes de rock contre une chemise à peine froissée. Il avait fait un effort, même s'il était minime et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le fait qu'il ait fait ça pour elle.

House, de son côté, examinait lui aussi sa compagne, d'un regard appréciateur lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait une fois de plus opté pour une jupe et un petit haut légèrement décolleté, sans être vulgaire. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue en pantalon et si dit intérieurement que ça aurait été un crime de cacher de telles jambes.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer pendant qu'elle cherchait une paire de chaussures.

- « Ah, on reste ici finalement ? » dit-il en souriant et en jetant un regard appuyé vers le lit de Cuddy.

- « Non, tu es censé m'inviter à manger, j'ai faim maintenant que tu m'as fait attendre ! » répliqua-t-elle en enfilant une paire de ballerines.

- « C'est pour attiser le désir… » dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

- « Quel désir ? » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Celui que j'ai de te frapper ? Parce que dans ce cas, oui tu l'as bien attisé. On ne fait jamais attendre une femme qui a faim ! » dit-elle se dirigeant vers la penderie pour prendre une veste.

Elle n'avait pas vu qui l'avait suivie et ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque son souffle chaud frôla son cou alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- « Celui que tu as de rester ici et de m'attacher à ton lit pour profiter de mon corps. »

Elle profita d'être dos à lui pour fermer les yeux pendant 2 secondes et chasser les images alléchantes d'un House attaché à son lit. Reprenant contenance, elle se retourna et vit qu'il était nonchalamment appuyé sur son bureau, caressant le bois verni. Elle soupira et répondit :

- « Encore une fois, tu confonds tes désirs avec les miens. On y va ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais sourit, la suivant hors de sa chambre. Le fait qu'elle lui résiste l'obligeait à s'intéresser à elle, apprendre à la connaître d'avantage et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Après quelques minutes de marche, sans savoir vraiment où ils allaient, ils avaient fini par atterrir au White Castle, un fastfood de la ville. Elle savait qu'un cinéma l'aurait forcée à être prêt de House dans le noir et qu'il en aurait sûrement profité pour la tripoter, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de le repousser éternellement. De plus, un restaurant trop chic les aurait mis mal à l'aise tous les deux. Le fastfood était donc un bon compromis.  
Installés l'un en face de l'autre sur les banquettes, House ne put se retenir de la taquiner. D'un air détaché, il tenta de piquer quelques unes de ses frites.

- « Hé ! » Protesta-t-elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur la main.

- « Mais Maman, c'est meilleur quand ça vient de ton assiette ! » dit-il en prenant une moue enfantine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment pire qu'un gosse.

- « Sérieusement, tu n'as pas une bande de copains à aller embêter au lieu de te rabattre sur une pauvre première année ? »

- « Je n'ai pas de « bande » de copains. Les gens m'emmerdent en général. Je ne tolère que la présence des jolies filles. » Il fit une pause pour lui lancer un sourire charmeur qu'elle ignora. « Et tu ne m'a pas l'air d'être une « pauvre première année », tu sais te défendre, verbalement du moins. »

- « Ça, c'est parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois à cause de ton égo surdimensionné, tu ne m'impressionne pas ! »

Il sourit. Elle avait de la répartie. Elle n'était pas une de ces idiotes qui, parce qu'elles avaient un physique avantageux, ne prenaient pas la peine de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, il se demandait souvent comment ce genre de spécimen avait atterri en fac de médecine. Pour ce qui était de Cuddy au contraire, c'était une autre histoire. Elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente. Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place.

- « Tu n'as pas de réplique sarcastique à me lancer cette fois ?» s'étonna-t-elle face à son manque de réaction.

- « Laisse moi réfléchir, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de si longues conversations avec la même personne alors je crois que j'ai écoulé mon stock. » répondit-il simplement.

- « C'est vrai que d'habitude, tu n'as que quelques phrases à lancer et après ce sont les 'Oh oui Greg, vas-y, prends moi' », dit-elle en prenant une voix essoufflée pour illustrer son explication.

Il la regarda ébahit. C'est la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son prénom. Gémir, serait un terme plus approprié. Elle venait presque de simuler un orgasme sous ses yeux. Cette fille était folle. Finalement, c'est lui qui était impressionné.

Elle éclata de rire devant son air stupéfait et il sourit à son tour, se disant que c'était la soirée la plus intéressante de sa vie.

Le reste de leur repas se passa plus calmement, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, critiquant certains élèves de leur cours d'endocrinologie, et House faisant le pitre à de nombreuses reprises.

Cuddy passait une très bonne soirée, sa compagnie était plutôt agréable finalement. Elle était habituée à ses commentaires déplacés sur son physique et cela ne la dérangeait plus, elle en était même flattée car elle s'était rendue compte que c'était sa manière détournée et très maladroite de la complimenter. D'autre part, elle réalisait au fil de la discussion qu'au-delà de ses remarques sarcastiques, Gregory House était vraiment intéressant.

Ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer, et House raccompagna Cuddy jusqu'à sa chambre universitaire. Ils marchaient côte à côté, assez près pour que leurs bras se frôlent à chaque fois. Dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère qui devenait pesant et pour refouler ce désir qu'il avait de lui attraper la main ou la taille, House se rapprocha de Cuddy et lui posa une main sur les fesses, sachant que ce geste la ferait rapidement réagir.

Gagné ! Se dit-il lorsqu'elle se dégagea et lui frappa l'épaule en souriant.  
Voyant que sa diversion avait fonctionné, il retenta une approche et s'approcha de nouveau pour cette fois la bloquer contre lui et la chatouiller. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement tout en se débattant, tentant d'échapper à son emprise.  
Par un coup de coude bien placé dans son estomac, elle parvint à se dégager et alors qu'il s'approchait encore une fois d'elle pour se venger, elle le mit en garde :

- « Je te préviens, tu essaies encore une fois de me chatouiller et je frapperais assez bas pour que tes capacités de procréation soient remises en question ! » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait menaçant mais qui était difficilement crédible puisqu'elle était encore en train de rire des précédentes chatouilles de House.

Cependant, cela sembla le refroidir assez puisqu'il ne tenta aucune autre approche et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte, se tenant à une distance respectable.  
Arrivée sur le perron, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, gênée.

- « J'ai passé une bonne soirée », dit-elle finalement.

- « Ouais, c'était sympa comme rendez-vous. » Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

- « Donc, c'était vraiment un rendez-vous, » constata-t-elle.

- « Habituellement, je n'appelle pas ça comme ça mais puisque tu sembles décidée à ne pas succomber à mon charme tout de suite, on dira que c'est un rendez-vous. Peut-être que j'aurai ma chance au bout de 2 ou 3. » répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- « Rêve. » dit-elle, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de sourire.

- « J'y compte bien. » dit-il en souriant à son tour.

D'abord perturbée par sa proximité, Cuddy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, s'éloignant presque aussitôt que ses lèvres eurent frôlé sa barbe naissante.

- « C'est bon, tu as changé d'avis ? Je peux entrer ? » dit House pour cacher son trouble.

Elle lui fit « non » tête mais continua de sourire.

- « Bonne nuit House », dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

- « Bonne nuit Cuddy », murmura-t-il en s'en allant, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

_C'est pas trop nul j'espère ? ^^_


	3. Acte III : La soirée

Le voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic qui, je l'espère, vous a plu ! Ce dernier chapitre est le plus long et censé être le meilleur donc j'espère que ce sera le cas et que vous ne trouverez pas certaines scènes (je pense à une en particulier '^^) trop bâclée.  
Je vous ai mis des liens à certains moments, des musiques à écouter, pas obligatoirement mais je pense que ça aide à se mettre dans l'ambiance ^^

Enfin, pour des raisons évidentes après lecture de ce chapitre, j'ai changé de rating pour passer en M ^_^

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie et je vous dit à très bientôt pour un OS sur notre couple préféré :D

_Bonne Lecture =)_

* * *

**Acte 3 : La soirée.**

Cuddy était appuyée contre l'un des murs de l'immense gymnase qui avait été entièrement décoré pour l'occasion. Fausses toiles d'araignée, ballons oranges et noirs, tout était là pour les mettre dans l'ambiance inquiétante traditionnellement liée à cette nuit du 31 octobre.  
Les accoutrements arborés par l'ensemble des personnes présentes se mariaient parfaitement avec l'ambiance.  
Cette fête costumée ne l'avait pas vraiment tentée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que House y serait très probablement puisqu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se soûler gratuitement comme l'avait rapporté ses copines.  
Alors, elle aussi avait parcouru les magasins de la ville pour trouver l'habit idéal. Bien qu'elle refuse de se l'avouer, elle avait pensé à House en choisissant sa robe, légèrement décolletée et pas trop longue, parfaite pour la mettre en valeur.

Elle était arrivée à la fête depuis une bonne demi-heure et s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Comme s'il avait entendu sa prière silencieuse, House apparut à ce moment précis à l'entrée du gymnase. Elle soupira de soulagement, se disant que sa soirée n'était peut-être pas perdue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle aussitôt après l'avoir aperçue.

Le stéthoscope autour du cou, la blouse blanche. Il s'était déguisé en médecin. Très recherché, vraiment, pensa-t-elle. Le seul détail un peu original était le faux sang, étalé un peu partout sur sa blouse :

- Je suis effrayant, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il, fier de lui, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- C'est sûr qu'à la place de tes futurs patients, j'aurai peur. Mais je plains encore plus ton futur patron, déjà que maintenant, tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu auras ton diplôme !

- Je le mènerai par le bout du nez, bien sûr. Après tout, je suis un génie, je peux bien me le permettre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait pas d'air, à se faire des fleurs comme ça. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Il était doté d'une intelligence et d'une mémoire incroyable, personne ne pouvait le contester. Il paraissait donc si imbu de lui-même, mais elle avec pu entrevoir au cours de leur rendez-vous que cette armure servait à cacher un énorme manque de confiance en lui.

La coupant dans ses réflexions, il reprit :

- Dis donc Cendrillon, elle est bien courte ta robe, dit-il avec un regard intéressé.

- La Belle au Bois Dormant ! Le reprit-elle. Et la longueur de ma robe n'a rien à voir avec la rapidité de l'accès que tu auras à mon entrejambe. Que ce soit en pantalon ou comme ça, la réponse est la même House, continue de rêver !

En effet, contrairement aux robes de princesses habituelles, celle-ci était déchirée de part et d'autre, pour l'effet Halloween, et lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.  
Et le bleu de la robe mettait ses yeux en valeurs, songea House. Il fut aussitôt étonné de sa propre pensée : il avait regardé ses yeux avant ses seins ! Décidemment, cette fille le rendait vraiment bizarre.

Il ne dit rien mais lui sourit, caressant soudainement le contenu de la poche de sa blouse. Elle l'avait vu, à l'entrée du gymnase, voler le polaroid que le photographe avait prit d'elle à son entrée et le fourrer aussitôt dans sa poche avec un sourire triomphant. Elle sourit à son tour mais ne fit aucune remarque.

**_deezer .com/listen-680153_**

- Tu viens danser ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit en entendant la musique au rythme endiablé. Elle était là pour s'amuser alors autant en profiter. Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et se dirigea sur la piste. Il la faisait tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Ils dansaient un peu n'importe comment et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu le tournis. Il sourit à ce son cristallin qu'il aimait tant entendre.

La musique s'arrêta pour faire place à une autre, toute aussi dynamique et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller boire un verre pour se remettre de leur danse précédente.

Une fois leurs verres terminés, House lui tendit sa main en lui montrant la piste de danse d'un signe de tête.

_**deezer .com/listen-581533**_

Elle se tendit, surprise parce que la musique qui venait de débuter était un slow et que ça ne semblait pas être du genre de House mais elle se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une de ses tactiques pour la tripoter et finit par saisir sa main, méfiante.

Cependant, il posa sagement ses mains sur sa taille et commença à remuer au rythme de la musique pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils ne disaient rien et cela la perturbait. Elle n'était décidemment pas habituée à ce House calme, sage et qui l'observait de son regard pénétrant. Gênée, elle baissa la tête en souriant et se rapprocha de lui.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller à lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Les paroles la rendait mélancolique. Finalement, elle détestait cette chanson. Tout du moins, elle en détestait les paroles. C'était si niais. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que chacune d'entre elles décrivait les sentiments si contradictoires qu'elle ressentait depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçut dans la bibliothèque.

House était attirant, c'était un fait. Mais il était aussi prétentieux, asocial et il la faisait toujours sortir de ses gonds. Ou presque. Dans de rares moments, il pouvait être vraiment gentil, même s'il trouvait toujours un moyen de tourner ça à la dérision. Et quand elle était dans ses bras, comme maintenant, elle ressentait une plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Elle n'avait bu qu'un verre, et voilà qu'elle divaguait, se dit-elle.

Dans un espoir de chasser toutes ces pensées si perturbantes, elle rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Mauvaise idée. Elle en avait presque oublié que c'était House qui la tenait et que, par conséquent, elle était atrocement proche de lui. Si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud frôler sa peau. Ses yeux étaient à la hauteur de sa bouche. Et quelle bouche… Elle poussa un soupir de frustration et se mordit la lèvre avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il la fixait toujours intensément et son regard ne pouvait, lui non plus, s'empêcher de dévier vers sa bouche de temps à autre. Elle frissonna d'anticipation.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle en posant une main sur sa joue, s'attendant à la gifle monumentale, au coup de genou dans l'entrejambe où à la réplique sèche que Lisa Cuddy serait capable de lui lancer pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Mais elle n'en fit rien alors il se pencha d'avantage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit aussitôt au baiser, glissant une main de sa nuque à ses cheveux pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos. Elle sentit sa langue lui caresser les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche, le laissant approfondir le baiser. Il resserra son étreinte et la colla d'autant plus contre lui. Essoufflés, ils finirent pas s'écarter lentement et leurs regards s'accrochèrent tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Cuddy capitula la première et baissa les yeux en s'extirpant de son étreinte. Elle s'excusa vaguement en marmonnant un « désolée, je dois retrouver mes copines » avant de s'éloigner.

Elle l'abandonna, le laissant tout seul, au milieu de la piste. Tout seul comme un con, se dit-il en se remémorant les secondes ayant précédé sont départ. En l'embrassant, il s'était rendu compte que son désir pour elle avait dépassé le stade du simple désir physique. Il la voulait tout entière. Il était foutu, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar, bien décidé à noyer ces étranges pensées dans l'alcool.

De son côté, Cuddy avait retrouvé ses amies à contrecœur. Elle avait cependant ressenti un besoin urgent de s'éloigner de lui après leur baiser, effrayée par tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lors d'un simple frôlement de lèvres.  
Elle entendait ses amies qui menaient apparemment une discussion animée dont elle avait perdu le fil peu après qu'elle ait commencé. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait envie de retrouver House. Elle s'était éloignée de lui presque une heure plus tôt et réalisa que pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait été loin de lui, il était le seul à avoir occupé ses pensées.  
Elle balaya la salle du regard et l'aperçu, assis sur une chaise près du buffet. Au moins, il n'était pas parti draguer, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement.  
Finalement, elle envoya sa fierté au diable et décida de le rejoindre. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il sourit à son arrivée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit son verre, pour qu'il lui serve un peu de ce qui était dans la bouteille près de lui.  
Elle savait que boire de l'alcool en présence de House était loin d'être une bonne idée, mais elle ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes copines ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Elles m'ennuient, marmonna Cuddy en évitant son regard.

- Les discussions de filles ne sont jamais très intéressantes, en effet.

- Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas intéressante ? s'offusqua-t-elle en se redressant, cherchant cette fois à croiser son regard.

- Hmmm, on va dire que tu l'es un peu plus que la moyenne, répondit-il en souriant. Il avait hésité à la faire enrager mais avait finalement opté pour un peu de gentillesse.

Cuddy sourit largement. De sa part, c'était un véritable compliment.  
Elle se détendit et se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, se rapprochant presque inconsciemment de lui. Elle lui tendit à nouveau son verre et ils trinquèrent plusieurs fois tout en discutant tranquillement. Il avait naturellement posé son bras autour d'elle et faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son épaule, sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
Cependant, il sursauta lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule à lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se crispa d'autant plus lorsqu'elle commença à effectuer des mouvements circulaires avec le pouce de la main qui était posée sur lui, près d'une zone relativement sensible. Si elle continuait, il allait vraiment être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il baissa son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle regardait la piste de danse d'un air perdu. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

Sentant qu'il était beaucoup plus tendu que d'ordinaire, elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard brûlant. Elle sentait comme une étrange chaleur réchauffer son bas-ventre.  
Le désir. Celui qui la consumait depuis plusieurs jours à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui et qui était en train de l'amener aux portes de la combustion.  
Celui contre qui elle ne pouvait pas lutter une minute de plus.  
Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et alors que House s'apprêtait à l'entraîner encore une fois vers la piste de danse afin d'avoir une excuse pour se coller à elle, elle attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans un couloir adjacent au gymnase.

Aussitôt éloignés du regard des autres, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné auquel il répondit avec ardeur. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher et House lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est probablement la seule et unique chance que tu auras avec moi. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment la laisser passer ? lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

- Tu as trop bu, dit-il d'une voix rauque tandis qu'elle se collait à lui.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en cherchant ses lèvres.

Elle le rendait fou. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa dans le cou en murmura :

- Lisa Cuddy, tu es une très vilaine fille, c'est mal de m'allumer comme ça.

- Tu vas vraiment t'en plaindre ? dit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir.

- Certainement pas, répondit-il en se plaquant encore plus contre elle.

Il attrapa son visage et plongea vers ses lèvres à nouveau, échangeant encore une fois un baiser emplit de passion. Ils continuaient en même temps leur ascension dans les couloirs de la fac, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Elle commença à passer ses mains sous sa chemise, ne tenant plus. Il s'écarta d'elle à contrecœur et la prit par la main :

- Viens, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par son éloignement soudain.

- Autre part que dans un placard ? J'aimerais profiter de toi dans un endroit plus confortable, dit-il en baissant les yeux, toute son audace ayant soudain disparu. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle change d'avis...

- Ma chambre n'est pas très loin d'ici, lui dit-elle en souriant et en lui tirant la main pour qu'il la suive.

_**deezer .com/listen-6992765 [Never gonna leave this bed]**_

Ils couraient plus qu'ils ne marchaient, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour échanger un baiser fougueux avant de reprendre leur course. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Cuddy, toujours main dans la main et une fois que celle-ci eut verrouillé sa porte, un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. La fraîcheur de l'air leur avait plus ou moins rendus leurs esprits embrumés par l'alcool et l'audace avait presque disparue.

Tentant le tout pour le tout et au risque de se faire repousser, House se rapprocha d'elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle se tendit au début, n'étant plus aussi certaine que tout cela soit une bonne idée mais ses dernières onces de volonté s'envolèrent lorsque la main de House frôla sa hanche et elle répondit ardemment au baiser, abandonnant toute pensée rationnelle.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau en bois vernis qui était derrière elle, juste à la bonne hauteur, et se plaça entre ses jambes pour recommencer l'exploration de son cou alors qu'elle faisait tomber sa blouse et sa chemise au sol.

- Je savais bien que quand tu disais « je ne coucherais jamais avec toi », cela voulait dire « House, par pitié, fais-moi l'amour » ! dit-il d'un ton taquin entre deux baisers alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- La ferme ! Répondit-elle d'un ton excédé qui se termina en gémissement alors que House avait posé les mains sur ses fesses pour se rapprocher d'elle et plaquer sa virilité contre elle.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses fesses et la souleva pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Il l'allongea doucement et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il fit glisser sa main sur son flanc gauche et défit lentement la fermeture qui retenait sa robe. Cuddy se releva un peu pour l'aider à lui enlever et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, en sous vêtements sur son lit, les joues rouges d'excitation et les yeux sombres de désir, pour lui, si belle alors qu'elle lui offrait son corps. Il entreprit l'exploration de sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit ses mains à elle glisser lentement contre son corps pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de son jean qu'elle défit rapidement tandis qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque alors qu'elle frôlait son membre tendu.

D'un mouvement habile des hanches, elle retourna la situation, se retrouvant désormais au-dessus de lui. Elle entreprit de l'embrasser, descendant vers son torse tandis qu'il lui détachait son soutien gorge pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Elle termina sa descente en le caressant à travers son caleçon et fini par lui enlever. Alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer sous lui. Il parcourut son corps de sa bouche gourmande pour arriver entre ses cuisses qu'il effleura de son souffle chaud.  
Il déposa quelques baisers sur la zone la plus sensible de son corps, satisfait d'entendre ses gémissements et se stoppa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le septième ciel. Il caressa la peau de son ventre, puis ses seins, se contentant seulement de la frôler. Il la faisant languir pendant qu'elle se tortillait sous lui, sa respiration de plus en plus anarchique et qu'elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec son corps.  
N'y tenant plus, elle laissa échapper un gémissement suppliant :

- Houuuse.

C'est le signal qu'il attendait. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion avant d'attraper ses deux mains et les bloquer au dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Enfin, il entra en elle.

Il lui fit l'amour avec une tendresse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable jusque-là. Au moment où il l'avait vue nue face à lui, il avait réalisé que tout cela était bien plus que du simple sexe. Il la touchait comme il n'avait jamais touché personne auparavant. Chacun de leurs assauts étaient un mélange parfait de douceur et de violence, les amenant toujours plus près du point de non-retour.

Alors qu'il venait de donner le dernier coup de rein libérateur, House se laissa doucement tomber sur Cuddy pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se retirer d'elle et s'allonger à ses côtés, tentant vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur tandis qu'elle se remettait à peine de son violent orgasme.

Elle se blottit contre lui, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il caressait doucement son dos pendant qu'elle déposait de temps à autres des baisers dans son cou et ils finirent par s'endormir, paisibles.

Onze heures moins le quart. House ouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la peau nue qui s'offrait sous ses yeux et qu'il sentait aussi sous ses doigts. Il était dans le lit de Lisa Cuddy. Il ne rêvait pas. Il embrassa son épaule qui était à portée de sa bouche et l'entendit pousser un soupir satisfait dans son sommeil.  
Il détailla son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu de fille aussi belle. Il avait encore envie d'elle, envie d'autres réveils à ses côtés. Et cela l'étonnait, d'habitude, il était plutôt du genre pressé de partir. Pas cette fois, pas avec elle.

Il soupira. Il avait un rendez-vous avec le doyen à 11h30. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il allait encore en prendre pour son grade. Tout ça à cause de ce stupide professeur de néphrologie qui n'acceptait pas qu'il puisse le contredire. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort sur les insultes, c'est vrai, mais tant de stupidité l'insupportait. Il allait sûrement se taper le ménage du gymnase ou autre chose du genre comme punition.  
Et il ne serait pas là au moment où Lisa allait se réveiller. Elle allait lui en vouloir, ou penser qu'elle n'était qu'un coup comme un autre.  
Il aurait pu la réveiller, ou lui laisser un mot, mais il se dit qu'il aurait l'occasion de se racheter, plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se projeter de la sorte avec quelqu'un et cela le fit sourire stupidement. C'était ça le mot, stupide. Mais il aimait ça.

Il se redressa, lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres et se leva, pour se rhabiller et sortir de la chambre sans un bruit.

Midi. Cuddy émergea enfin, un léger mal de crâne se profilant à l'horizon mais malgré tout, cette étrange sensation de bien être. Les images de la nuit lui revinrent rapidement. Elle se retourna et découvrit, sans grande surprise, qu'il n'était plus là.  
Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être inquiète ou pas. Ce que cette nuit avait représenté. Il la harcelait sexuellement depuis le début mais il avait été si différent la nuit dernière.  
Et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, deux heures auparavant, il était encore là, à la serrer dans ses bras et à sourire légèrement dans son sommeil. Elle s'était donc blottie dans ses bras et s'était rendormie, confiante. Alors vraiment, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle verrait cela le lendemain, lors de leur confrontation inévitable en endocrinologie.

Cependant, le lendemain, il n'était pas venu. Elle avait d'abord cru à un de ses retards habituels mais finalement, il ne s'était pas présenté du tout. Elle avait commencé à être en colère contre lui. Et puis la rumeur. Celle qui disait qu'il avait quitté la fac. Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait bien été obligée d'admettre qu'il était vraiment parti. Et elle était furieuse. Et blessée. Il était parti, comme ça, sans prévenir. Juste après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Habituellement, les garçons dans son genre faisait mine d'ignorer la fille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lâche prise. Mais lui il partait, il fuyait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se blottit dans sa couverture, caressant son cou à l'endroit où il l'avait marquée quelques jours plus tôt. Sentant ses sanglots s'intensifier, elle décida que dès le lendemain, elle le rayerai définitivement de sa vie, ne se doutant pas qu'il réapparaîtrait de nouveau dans quelques années plus tard et que cette fois, il y resterait pour de bon.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
